


Only For You

by JeanneRiddle



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneRiddle/pseuds/JeanneRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Giry had been having a rough day. Mr. Y won't visit her performances so the girls decide to cheer her up a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That made eight hundred ninety-four performances this year that Mr. Y had not come to. Meg was more devastated than usual. The girls frowned as they saw their leader, of sorts, walking back from her mother's office with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She was so devoted to a man who barely acknowledged her existence. If only they could distract her from him long enough to make her see clearly. 

"Meg, you did a wonderful job today." Jennifer, the girl in the white-feathered dress, called. She smiled coyly at the leader. Meg looked up, eyes slightly red.

"It's true, Meg. You were so graceful, everyone in that audience must've fallen in love with you." Alice, the girl in the green, had a bit of a Southern accent.

"That can't be tr-" Meg tried to protest was cut off.

"And your legs must've seemed even longer on stage." It was Genevieve who was decked in yellow that chimed in this time.

"And that pink dress flatters you so much, Meg." Margret, in the purple, stated excitedly. 

"Mr. Y must be a fool if he takes you for granted." Casandra was wearing the blue feathers. Meg's expression darkened considerably with the mention of the Phantom, and the girls quieted.

"Bu-But you're so gorgeous." Amber informed nervously, picking at one of the red feathers on her dress. 

"Girls, I really don't need this." Meg murmured, looking off in the distance as if she was somewhere else. She didn't even notice that Alice's hands and wrapped around her waist and held her from behind. 

"Of course you do." Protested Margret.

"It's not just simple flattery." Cassandra insisted, smiling.

"We mean it honestly." Genevieve persuaded as she stepped closer to Meg. 

Alice pressed close against Meg, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot behind the blonde's ear. Meg finally snapped back into reality and looked behind her, shocked at the action. "Alice!" she exclaimed, but then she felt a hand on her thigh; it was Amber's. Meg felt her knees become weak. "Girls... please, I can't do this..." 

"Of course you can!" Jennifer retorted, cupping Meg's cheek. Meg closed her eyes. 

"Bu-but I've got memories, bad memories of this sort of thing and only Mr. Y can change them..." Meg defended. She could not move, there was a girl touching her from every direction.

"We are not those men who have mistreated you..." Amber reminded. She moved so she was on her knees, kissing Meg's thigh through her tights. 

"Let us pleasure you..." Genevieve begged, resting a hand over Meg's pelvic region. Meg felt her knees nearly give out. If it had not been for Alice, Meg surely would've fallen down. The girls looked around and spotted Meg's dressing room; they grinned and guided her into it. Margret led the other girl to sit on her stool, kissing her shin through the fabric. It was Jennifer who was behind the star now and she slowly took off Meg's headpiece before kissing those blonde curls. 

One by one, all of the girls had their headpieces off. Cassandra set her hand on Meg's nearest breast, massaging it gently and receiving a tense moan as a reward. Amber's hand was at the other breast, rubbing it with the same softness that Cassandra was providing. Margret was still working on her shin but she felt someone nuzzling her through her tights; it had to be Alice or Genevieve. She looked down to find the former; Genevieve was soon discovered as she rested her hand over the small of Meg's back, rubbing it gently.

Meg knew she would not be able to escape this. It made her both scared and excited. She felt Jennifer start to remove the pink-feathered dress but before she could try to stop her, it was off. Amber was first to react to the dress's removal. She moved her mouth down to Meg's breast, kissing the one she had been fondling and licking over the nipple. Meg's eyes flew open as she moaned happily. Her nipples were apparently very sensitive, but she had not known since all of the men she had slept with to get Mr. Y where he was didn't give a damn about her own pleasure.

Cassandra was a little more forward with her mouth, sucking on Meg's nub happily as Meg closed her eyes and threw her head back against Jennifer's clothed breasts. Genevieve kissed Meg's lips gently while her hands slipped under the tights to feel the soft skin of the blonde's cheeks. It was vulgar, but it felt so good. Alice was licking and mouthing the fabric while Margret rubbed the Meg's thigh. Amber was apparently having a competition with Cassandra, biting gently on Meg's nipple.

It wasn't long before the girls had managed to completely strip away everything Ms. Giry was wearing, leaving her bare as the day she was born. The girls all stood there a moment, looking at the beautiful an pale figure. Meg blushed and covered herself as much as she could with her hands. "Come on, girls... This is embarrassing..." she murmured, trying to cover her hardened nipples and the nest of blonde hair nested between her legs. 

"Sorry, Meg. You're just so gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed, grinning brightly and rubbing Meg's waist soothingly. Somehow, that gesture did manage to get Meg to relax a bit. Jennifer slipped off her own clothes until she was also bare. Some of the other girls guided Meg to the rug on the floor and she stared up at them all, nervous of what was going to happen next. She was naked, surrounded, and vulnerable.

Jennifer moved so that she was between Giry's legs, massaging her hipbone gently. Genevieve sat down on Meg's right side and then Margret on her left. Joining Jennifer, Alice and Amber. Cassandra smiled as she sat to the side, guiding Jennifer and Meg's hips together and making them grind against each other. There was something about it that made Meg feel very good, and she couldn't begin to think of how happy she was when Jennifer continued to roll their hips together. The girls on either side of them latched onto their breasts and sucked and nibbled as if they were starving and needed to pleasure the two naked beauties to survive. This sensual series of movements continued for a few minutes before Cassandra stuck her hand between them in a fist, sticking her thumb and pinkie out on either side and slipping either one inside Jennifer and Meg, eliciting gasps from both girls. 

They both moved their hips in a nearly sinful manner, pushing Cassandra's fingers as deep inside them as they could until Genevieve pulled away, slipped out of her costume and pushed Jennifer and Cassandra away. She settled herself between Meg's legs kissing the little nest of blonde hair. Meg watched her, unsure what she was anticipating. Genevieve spread her lips and the other girls groaned happily at the sight. Meg was wet and gorgeous. Genevieve licked her lips before letting her tongue slide along Meg's slit, tasting her and moaning contently.

It didn't take long at all for Genevieve to start licking and sucking on Meg's clitoris like it was a life source, which Meg moan like a little whore. Margret slipped out of her feathers and spread Meg's legs further to join Genevieve; their tongues tangling together every once in a while resulting in a steamy kiss that tasted like Meg. Cassandra sat on one side of Meg, sucking on her nipple as Jennifer did the same on the opposite side. Amber sat behind Ms. Giry, rubbing her clit when Genevieve and Margret got distracted in a kiss. As for Alice, she sat in between Margret and Genevieve, two fingers in each of them, occasionally adding a third tongue to their kiss to taste their star.

Soon Meg's hips were spasming in pleasure. She was orgasming, something she was not accustomed to. She laid there, smiling brightly. "That was incredible..."

Jennifer hummed and moved her finger into Meg, pulling it out and sucking on it with a satisfied hum. "You taste delicious." Meg blushed.

"It's true." Genevieve and Margret piped up in unison with grins. After that statement, each girl got a turn to taste Meg's juices, licking her happily until she came for a second time. They were going to attempt a third but Meg stopped them.

"I think that it's my turn to pleasure all of you." She informed them, smiling softly. She looked at the chorus and hummed in thought. All of them had pleasured her so greatly that she didn't know who to start with.

"It doesn't matter who you want to pleasure first. Or if you want to just make us leave, we're okay with whatever decision you make." Cassandra murmured softly, resting her head on Meg's shoulder. Giry's hand moved to Cassandra's sex, rubbing it gently. In return, Cassandra threw her head back in response. The girl's crowed around the newly elected victim of pleasure. This time Amber and Alice were the ones licking at her pussy. Margret was paired with Meg, kissing at her breasts. Jennifer was Cassandra's pillow, and Genevieve slipped her hand under her to rub that puckered hole in a teasingly devilish way.

Cassandra moaned happily, lifting her hips and sitting onto that finger so it went into her by the first knuckle. She whimpered, stuck on the line between pain and pleasure. Alice fixed her dilemma though, sliding a finger inside Cassandra's vagina and searching for her g-spot. Hitting that special spot seemed to make everything better because afterwards, Genevieve's finger was completely sheathed her less wet of entries.

Jennifer kissed Cassandra gently, holding her as close as she could as she was fingered from both entrances and spoiled rotten with mouths, tongues, and fingers. She came undone relatively quickly and each girl took their turn tasting her. Meg was a little hesitant but slowly, she relaxed and released her tongue to lap at the vaginal juices flowing from Cassandra. She found she quite liked the taste, actually and licked at Cassandra more enthusiastically, causing her to climax for a second time as well.

Cassandra turned on Genevieve, smirking and pushing the other girl onto all fours and holding her hips still. "Let's see how you like it up the arse then, Vieve." She murmured, pressing her face between Genevieve's cheeks and licking at the girl's hole. Meg's more whorish moans seemed like nothing in comparison to the noises Genevieve was making. Giry smiled and slipped under Genevieve, licking at her pussy while Cassandra worked her arse. 

Genevieve returned the favor by licking at Meg's slit again. Jennifer wasn't at all picky with her options; she moved onto her back, licking over Cassandra's arse, perineum, and wetness, humming happily. About the time Cassandra pressed a finger inside Genevieve ruthlessly, Margret decided she wanted to join into the mass instead of just watching the girls have the time of their lives. She straddled Jennifer's waist, moaning happily as she rolled her hips against the other woman's not visible, but obviously existent abs. Amber laid on her stomach, pressing her mouth against Jennifer's pussy, licking at it like it was the most delicious dish she had ever tried. Alice smirked, spreading Amber's legs, pressing their both terribly excited pussies together and grinding against her. 

This time, Meg and Cassandra came again at almost the same time. Cassandra slipped another finger inside Genevieve, causing a cry from her. Meg smirked and slipped a finger inside her, fucking her relentlessly with it. Soon both girls were thrusting two fingers inside her from both entrances. She came, and, as if an unwritten tradition had started, everyone moved to try the come and for the fun of it, her newly opened arse. 

Jennifer looked at Margret and smirked. "I think it's Margret's turn. She's becoming a desperate, little whore." She stated, lining her face up with Margret's slit and sticking her tongue as far inside her as she could manage. Margret let out surprised gasp. The other girls wore a similar smirk to Jennifer's. Cassandra pressed a finger inside Jennifer and Meg moved so that her hips were pressed against Jennifer's and Cassandra stuck a finger inside her as well, fucking them with the same hand. Meg let out a pleasured moan; her hand traveled to Cassandra's pussy and she deposited two fingers inside her.

Amber and Alice managed to pull Jennifer's mouth away from Margret long enough to each stick one finger in her at the same time, stretching her. Genevieve smiled and pressed another finger inside her as well. They waited a few minutes, pumping their finger's in and out of her at an agreed and unspoken pace. Jennifer let a finger join the other ones and they fucked her with their fingers until she came with a small cry, collapsing on the rug with a sly smile. Jennifer came shortly after, nuzzling her nose against Margret's wetness in a lazy manner.

There were only two girls out of the group of seven that had not had orgasms yet, and there was no way that was going to last long. Alice and Amber laid down next to each other and slowly moved to rest a hand on each other's nest of pelvic hair, teasing their clits with small giggles. Genevieve straddled one of Amber's ankles and Margret straddled another. Alice's ankles were straddled by Jennifer and Cassandra. Meg sat between them carefully, fingering them both with each other as the other girls ground against the two girls who had yet to experience their orgasms. 

It took them longest but they both came, Alice with a blush as she gushed all over the floor. All of the girls grinned in astonishment, bending over and licking at her pussy first. Meg had grown addicted to the taste of women and she licked each on to at least one more climax before they all laid sprawled on the floor with tired expressions.

"Meg, that was only for you." Jennifer stated, smiling. The other girls giggled at the joke, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss that came with this lovely day.


	2. Bathing Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg has a habit of skinny-dipping in the morning. And the girls found out about it!

Meg had to have had what was in the chorus girls' opinions the most beautiful habit in the world. She skinny-dipped every morning. Margret was the one to discover this little secret. She had been walking on the beach that morning when she saw the lead swimming naked. How delicious. She rushed back to the stage and woke the other chorus girls to tell them about her discovery. At first, they didn't believe the girl famed for her feathery purple dress but the next morning, all of them hid and watched the naked beauty swim in the salty water, licking their lips as they thought of the last time their had seen their leader naked. It had almost been two seasons since last time.

Genevieve watched with pure fascination, practically moaning at the sight. She stripped herself of her clothes and the other girls looked worried. 

"Oh, don't be like that. One of us had to make the move. I'm going to go get me some pussy." she muttered with a grin, walking down into the water without a splash. She dived under the surface, eyes scanning the water for a pair of legs. When she spotted them she swam fast, eager to see Meg's slit again. She swam up towards the legs and pressed her mouth between them. Meg let out a yelp of surprise and Genevieve raised herself to the surface. 

"Genny!" Meg shouted, and Genevieve pressed a finger to her lips. 

"Don't be angry, Meg. I couldn't help it. I saw your pretty pussy and I had to just try it out again." Meg gave a glare but gave in. 

"Fine." She muttered, getting on the metal dock and spreading her legs slightly. Genevieve licked her lips again and hoisted herself up enough to bury her face between Meg's legs, licking greedily. Meg let out a soft moan. God, how could she have forgotten how it felt to actually be pleasured during sex. She ran her fingers through Genevieve's hair and the other girl licked at her clit eagerly.

The other girls gave moans at the sight and hurried from their hiding places, stripping their clothes as they walked to the dock. They surrounded Meg, Cassandra on one side and Alice on the other. They watched mesmerized until Jennifer pulled Meg further onto the dock and rolled her over. 

"Come on, Genny, we all know you want to eat Meg's lovely arse." Amber murmured with a grin. Genevieve grinned back and then pressed her mouth against Meg's puckered hole, licking with more greed than before. Meg moaned, resting her forehead on the dock. Margret smiled, lifting her head up and giving Meg a pussy to lick. Cassandra pushed Margret down on her back and pressed her slit against Margret's mouth. She smiled and licked at the cunt in front of her happily. While Genevieve was distracted, Amber pressed three fingers inside of Meg, earning a lewd moan as a reward. She leaned down and experimentally licked Genevieve's arse which Genevieve returned with a gasp. Margret smiled at Alice.

"Alice, come ride my fingers." She ordered and Alice obeyed with a grin. Margret fingered Alice while she licked Cassandra, enjoying pleasuring the girls. Amber teased Genevieve's hole with her tongue, pushing the tight hole open bit by bit.

"Do you want Meg's juice in your tight little arse, Genny?" Amber asked, pumping her fingers in and out of Meg with a smirk. Genevieve nodded eagerly. "Beg for it."

"Fuck my tight arse with Meg's pussy juice on your fingers... Please..." She blushed and the other girls stopped what they were doing to watch with fascination. Amber pulled her fingers out of Meg and pushed a finger inside of Genevieve's arse, earning a sharp cry muffled by Meg's cheeks. Meg gasped as she felt Genevieve's tongue push inside her as well. Alice smiled slipping halfway under Meg and sucking on a nipple. Meg returned the favor and Cassandra pressed two fingers inside Alice, pumping them and listening to the moans that filled the dock. Margret sat behind Amber sticking a few fingers in her and pumping them which earned a whine from Amber. Jennifer sat there taking in the sight and fingering herself with vulgar moans.

Amber pushed another finger inside Genevieve's arse, giving a moment before pumping it and listening to her moan into Meg's arse. Meg let out a moan as she felt Alice rest one hand on her breast and rubbed her clitoris with the other. Cassandra recalled last time she witnessed Alice come. She wanted to see her squirt again, this time all over the dock. Cassandra pressed her face to Alice's pussy, sucking on her clit as she continued to finger her. Jennifer decided that she wanted to pleasure Cassandra so she sat behind her and licked over her slit, perineum, and arsehole and the girl gasped. Jennifer smiled and pressed her tongue inside of Cassandra's pussy, fucking her with it.

Whorish moans filled the dock as the girls pleasured each other shamelessly. Alice tried her best to remain calm but soon she was arching as her hips spasmed and she squirted her beautiful juices into Cassandra's mouth. Cassandra moaned at the taste, licking at her still even though she was over pleasured as it was. Genevieve sat there moaning as she felt a third finger breech her tighter hole. She then let two of her fingers join Alice's, fucking Meg from both ends as the lead moaned happily like she was meant for nothing else. Jenifer tackled Cassandra after Alice recovered from her orgasm, wrestling her with a grin. 

"I'm going to make you come undone until you're senseless. You'll be grinning from ear to ear after I'm through with you." Jenifer promised with a smirk. Cassandra gave a quiet moan in response and Jenifer straddled her waist. She had her back to Cassandra's face, two fingers, the middle and the ring finger, slipping inside her. Cassandra felt her fingers hook and she gasped as they brushed against her special place inside her. Jenifer pumped her fingers hard and fast and in barely over a minute Cassandra was coming with a pleasured cry. Jenifer didn't stop her fingers though and after another minute, Cassandra was coming again. She smirked and brought her to one more orgasm before pulling out her fingers and licking them greedily with a happy moan. She felt another tongue on her fingers and saw Margret licking them, moaning happily as well. Alice was licking Cassandra greedily as the other bucked her hips. It was revenge for being licked after she had climaxed. Cassandra couldn't help herself and she was coming again with a delicious cry.

Each girl had a chance to dip their finger inside of Cassandra and taste those delectable juices, except Meg, who buried her face between the seriously pleasured girl and licked her to another orgasm. Cassandra was, as Jenifer had promised, grinning ear to ear. She just felt so good! She closed her eyes, trying her best to catch her breath before she made sure that Meg moved out of the way so she could tackle Jenifer, pinning her to the ground. 

"Come get it, girls!" Cassandra exclaimed, grinning. Jenifer tried struggling but soon Margret and Amber were both buried between Jenifer's legs, licking her eagerly while Meg and Alice sucked on her breasts happily. Genevieve shifted so Jenifer's face was buried by her as she kissed Cassandra passionately. Amber licked and sucked on Jenifer's clitoris while Margret slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them with a big grin on her face. Amber slowly pressed three fingers into Margret as she continued to lap at Jenifer, moving them in and out slowly just to tease her. Margret pumped her fingers faster in frustration, rolling her hips in hopes of finding more pleasure. Jenifer writhed happily below Cassandra and Genevieve, moaning rather loudly as Meg and Alice shared a glance and bit down roughly on her nipples at the same time.

Alice bit softly on Jenifer's clit. Maybe it was the surprise of it, or just the pain and pleasure mixture, but Jenifer came with a constant jerking of her hips. It took about thirty seconds for the movement to stop but when it did, Jenifer managed to push Amber onto the dock with her foot, electing her as the new center of attention. Alice smiled and climbed between her legs, sucking dark marks where Amber's thighs met her pelvis. Margret shuttered, eyes fluttering shut until she felt a pair of hips straddling her. She opened her eyes to see Meg, grinding against her stomach and letting out little whimpers of pleasure. Cassandra moved so her hips were a pillow for Amber, kissing Meg whenever the star leaned down far enough to do so. 

Genevieve buried her face in between Margret's cheeks, licking eagerly and slipping four fingers inside her wetness, grinning as the other girl gasped. Margret's fingers were long, she prided herself with them. She slowly slipped all four of them inside Amber, similar to Genevieve's actions, except after Amber had adjusted, she pumped them deep inside the other fast and hard while Alice and Jenifer sucked on Meg's nipples and rubbed Amber's with their fingers. It took Amber a mater of minutes to come undone, clenching around Margret's fingers with a cry.

Amber smiled and rolled Meg onto her back, rolling on top of her and letting her hand slide down to her slit, rubbing it with just the tips of her fingers in a teasing manner. Meg whined and bucked her hips impatiently, trying to encourage Amber to pleasure her more. Amber smirked and gently pinched the spot just below Meg's clit. Ms. Giry let out a yelp of surprise, mixed with pleasure. Alice slipped her arms around Genevieve and massaged her breasts, nuzzling the other's neck as she watched Meg and Amber. Margret sucked happily on one of Meg's tits while Jenifer took the opposite one between her lips. Cassandra sat down and massaged Meg's feet while Amber rubbed where she had pinched between her fingers, causing Meg to squirm.

It took a while but Meg came with a little cry and a shutter, panting softly as her senses returned to her slowly. Margret was chosen next. Cassandra and Jenifer knelt on either side of her and pressed two fingers inside her cunt each. The pumped their fingers in an alternating pattern, one pushing them in and the other pulling them out at the same time. Alice was still with Genevieve, keeping her captured while Meg and Amber laid there and watched with complete and utter fascination. Meg eventually got up and knelt behind Margret, pinching her nipples and pulling on them gently with a grin. It wasn't long before Genevieve was the only girl who hadn't come. 

The girls stared at Genny and she blushed but was unable to escape their glances because she was held down by Alice. Each of the girls moved close to Genevieve's hips, making sure there was room for all six. Amber teased her arse open with a finger and then grinned as she felt Cassandra push a finger in to join hers. Jenifer also pushed a finger into that tighter hole, stretching it widely as Genevieve let out a small cry of pain and pleasure. Alice, Meg, and Margret pushed a finger each inside of Genevieve's pussy. Soon all the fingers were moving at an unspoken pace, fucking the girl soundly from both ends without any signs of stopping or slowing. Once the pain of being stretch had faded, Genevieve was moaning loudly, practically rolling her hips to get as much of it as possible. The other girls smirked, watching the desperate Genny. A few seconds longer Genevieve came with a scream of pleasure, hips rutting back and forth between the six fingers as she clenched around all of them. The girls laid there panting. Each silently deciding that there wasn't a single habit better than skinny dipping. 

As of now, they were all bathing beauties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally planned to make a second chapter, but I got more Kudos than I ever thought I'd get so I decided to make a second one to show my thanks! I hope you liked it. Thanks once again.


End file.
